


A Murder and A Crime

by pandagirl5611



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandagirl5611/pseuds/pandagirl5611
Summary: Bruce Wayne is the top dog in Gotham, he's smart, rich, hot and he's also Gotham's most eligible bachelor.  When he takes up an interest in the GCPD hoping to find out some more about a particular vigilante he's partnered up with someone, who he just can't get enough of yet, oddly enough she's so familiar. Where did he know her from?
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

"Everyone knows who Batman is and of course his numerous sidekicks Robin, Red hood and all the rest. But recently a new vigilante has been showing up, her name 'Twilight' and no she's not a vampire like in the popular 'Twilight' series by Stephanie Meyer. Instead, she's a kickass vigilante who were happy to say is doing some real good here in Gotham. She was recently caught taking down The Scarecrow not far from where i'm standing." The tv was quickly flicked off as she winced.  
"Ow! What was that for?"  
"Y/n, do you want to bleed out or not?" She pulled tighter on the bandage.  
"At this rate, yes I do." Layla let out a huff, raising her eyebrow at her best friend.  
"You seriously need to be more careful, you could have died."  
"I'm fine Lay, I only lost a little bit of blood. I just need to sleep it off."  
"No, no, no. You need to eat something, bring you blood sugar levels up. Or at this rate you'll pass out."  
"I'm into that." Layla slapped her on the arm where her suit had been torn, leaving a hot red mark.  
"Okay okay, fine. I'll eat something, but resorting to violence is a no, no."  
"You spend your nights punching bad guys in the face, how is violence a 'no no'?"  
"It's just you make a weird face, like your cheeks puff up-" Layla stood up red faced and stormed into the kitchen, Y/n let out a chuckle.  
"I don't know how I deal with you, your so difficult."  
"But, you love me." Layla threw a box of cookies at Y/n's head.  
"Ouch! Are you trying to kill me."  
"Please, that was nothing."  
"Well, I was literally stabbed like six times and have lots of bruises and cuts, i'm aloud to complain."  
"Correction, you were stabbed once, and yet for some reason you don't stop. I just do not understand your thought process."  
Y/n bit into one of the cookies, "You know what, you were right, I did need food."  
"I'm a doctor for crying out loud, I know everything you need. Also after being friends with you since high school you become pretty easy to read. But, somehow my job of looking after you only seems to get harder."  
Y/n blew kisses and smirked, "You bet it honey." Layla sighed and picked up her bags, heading towards the door.  
"No physical exercise for at least two weeks, you hear me. I don't want to find those stitches broken and you bleeding out on this floor again. Got it?"  
"Yess, mum." Y/n dragged out the syllables earning a chuckle from Layla.  
"Alright, well night then."  
"Night." Y/n called with a mouth full of food. Layla sighed again and left letting the door close behind her.

Y/n stayed awake for a while, just munching on her food, before deciding it was late and she should get some sleep to help with her 'healing process' as Layla had put it. She peeled off her suit sighing at the cuts and torn pieces of fabric she was going to have to take it into her friends place, hopefully she could fix it again. After throwing on her cotton pyjamas she climbed into bed sighing and sinking further into it. Luckily she had a late start tomorrow as she had a few errands to run. 

BEEP BEEP

Her phone dinged and she opened it, it was a message from Layla.  
'Coffee tomorrow?' Y/n eyes furrowed. Coffee tomorrow was a code they had,  
Someones watching you

'Sure, where do you want to meet?'  
Okay, where are they?

'I'll meet you out back, we can walk.'  
Vehicle, back of the block within walking distance.

'What time?'  
How long?

'Same time as this morning?'  
Since I arrived

Shit!

'Sounds good.'  
Thanks

Someone had followed her home, shit.


	2. Chapter 2

Y/n hadn't slept well that night. Her thoughts drifted to who was outside and why they were watching her. She had woken up at 8:00 am, showered and threw on some clothes consisting of a dark blue chequered shirt, black slightly ripped jeans, boots and a brown leather jacket, with her police badge hanging on a chain around hr neck. She left her h/l h/c hair out and did simple makeup. Y/n placed her black leather suit into a dark dry cleaning bag that no one could see through. She couldn't exactly just walk around showing everyone her suit, her identity as Twilight was a secret after all. 

She headed out of her building and followed the path for a couple blocks until she stopped outside a dry cleaners. Someone had followed her, but she knew they wouldn't be stupid enough to confront her out in public. As she headed over to the front desk the man lined up behind her.   
"Good morning Esmeralda, it's nice to see you." Esmeralda, the lady who owned the little dry cleaners had known her since she was a baby and they had always been close friends. She knew about her secret identity and had even helped in designing the suit. Before she had brought the dry cleaners she had studied design and had been extremely helpful in fixing her suit whenever it got damaged. Her husband Rodrigo was a scientist, he studied engineering and physics, he was a god at inventing things and had made most of her weapons and tools.  
  
Everyone who knew about her had all learnt a secret code. It was similar to Morse code, they would communicate through tapping if they were discussing anything to do with 'Twilight'. Y/n tapped on the counter while still verbally talking to Esmeralda.  
 _Suits damaged, could you fix it please?_

"Its nice to see you too Y/n."  
 _What did you do this time?_

"Hows your nephew? Still a crazy little monkey?" Esmeralda had taken her nephew in after her sister died giving birth to him.  
 _I got a little bit sliced up.  
  
_

"He's still as crazy as ever!"  
 _I'll see what I can do_

Y/n slid her finger across the counter which meant _'Thank you'_ and handed the suit over the counter. Esmeralda handed her a dry cleaning ticket and they both said their goodbyes before she left.   
  
"Um excuse me? You don't just follow that young lady into my shop stare at her arse and then walkaway. What do you think your doing?" Y/n snickered quietly to herself as she heard Esmeralda yelling at whoever was following her. She headed off towards her work as she couldn't risk running errands with someone following her. 

"Good morning Amy." Y/n pulled her desk chair out and sat down. Her desk was opposite of Amy's and they had been good friends since they had both started working there.  
"Morning." She smiled back.  
  
"Morning Sarge." Terry, one of the other detectives placed a stack of files on her desk, "Captains got some new cases for you to hand out."   
  
"Thanks."  
  
Y/n stood up and headed over to the briefing room where everyone from the detective squad would be waiting for her order. "Alrighty then, good morning everyone. The captain won't be joining us for this mornings briefing as he's in a meeting, that then makes me in charge. We've just been given some new cases i'll hand them out now." She flicked through the files before humming, "Diaz and Boyle, I've got a drug case for you. Amy and Jake, missing person. Keep me updated on what you find, that's it for this morning, your all dismissed." Y/n nodded and the squad filed out. She had just sat down at her desk when the captain walked in, "Morning everyone, L/n I need you too look through our arrest numbers and go through some of this paperwork on our biggest cases."   
"Will do sir. He placed an even larger stack on her desk and she sighed going through the documents.

Y/n didn't know how it had happened,but time sure does fly. It was already 6, her shift ended nearly and hour ago and everyone had gone home. She had started packing up her stuff when someone came walking in. The night squad had been out on a surveillance briefing leaving the precinct rather empty. It was the captain, Y/n and a couple uniformed officers.  
"Excuse me." That's when she looked up and her eyes met a tall figure, he was wearing a suit and tie, he looked out of place here.   
"If you have a question feel free to ask one of the other officers I am currently off duty, thank you." She picked up her bag and was about to walk out when the Captain called her back.  
"Sargent L/n can I have a word with you?"  
"Of course sir." She walked back to her desk where the Captain was standing.  
"I just wanted to know if you had any updates on the new cases." The Captain started tapping, yes he knew all about her secret as well.  
 _How are you?_

"So far there's no new leads to report."  
 _Stab wound, i'm fine though. But for some reason a guy keeps following me._  
"I was going to send Amy and Jake door knocking tomorrow to see if anyone saw anything before the disappearance."  
 _And who the hell is this guy?_  
  
"Okay."  
 _Bruce Wayne ring a bell?_  
  
"But, Diaz and Boyle found some sort of shoe mark at the scene,"  
 _Who?_

"Did they get forensics to sweep through?"  
 _Only one of the richest guys in Gotham, and he's a bachelor_  
  
"Yeah they took a sample of the print and are doing a DNA scan, the results should be in by tomorrow."  
 _I still have no clue who he is._

"I also wanted to introduce you to Mr Wayne." Y/n turned around to face him, he had stood waiting and probably listening.  
  
"I'm Detective Sergeant Y/n L/n." We shook hands.  
"Mr Wayne is a close friend of the commissioners' and was interested in what we do here, I told him he could tag along with your squad for the next few weeks." Y/n shot a glare towards Raymond and he pulled a pained smile, clearly no one was on bored with this.   
"Of course sir, anything for the commissioner." She turned to face Wayne, "Well i'll see you tomorrow morning Mister Wayne." She pulled a fake smile and headed out the door. 

God this was going to be rough.


	3. Chapter 3

As Y/n exited the precinct she couldn't help but notice how restless the city seemed at night. It was as if everyone was awake waiting for something to happen. She headed down the street, deciding on walking home as it was peaceful and she needed some fresh air. The buildings created dark looming shadows that would easily send shivers down someone's spine if they weren't already freezing from the howling wind that swarmed Gotham at night. She had been walking for several minutes, but there was something that wasn't quite right, Y/n lifted up her phone as if taking a selfie only to notice someone else behind her. She was being followed. Not the guy from earlier again, but instead it looked like a thug. Her defence mechanisms instantly kicked in, she had to remain calm, keep walking and whatever she did she could not turn back. Y/n kept straight ahead, she was about to walk past an alleyway when he grabbed her, placing one hand on her waist the other with a knife on her throat. She didn't struggle only took a deep breath before placing her hand gently on his wrist. She then kicked back her foot hitting him in the crotch and pushed the knife away from her, instantly getting free. She then proceeded to twist his arm back behind him and she pushed him against the wall one hand still on his back the other holding his knife near his face. "Don't even think about it. If I catch you doing this to anyone else, I will hunt you down. Do you understand?" He whimpered but nodded. She pushed him away and he ran out of the alleyway. Y/n bent down to pick up her bag when sudden pain shot through her side. She grinded her teeth together inhaling deeply. She lifted her shirt slightly and sighed seeing all the stitches still in place but, that's when she sensed another figure behind her. She threw the knife at him, it landed next to his face, bare millimetres away from cutting his skin. "Looks like someone knows how to fight." "You should be more careful, Batman." He stepped closer, "Where do I know you from?" "I'm not sure, but i'm pretty memorable." He leaned in and Y/n did too, their faces were near millimetres apart and she could feel his hot breath tickling her nose. "But, I don't kiss strangers." Y/n smirked and lightly pushed him backwards giving him a wink before walking away. She walked into her apartment throwing her bag down and opening the fridge. "I should have gotten groceries." Y/n pouted at the lack of food in her fridge, however she opted for left over food she didn't remember making. "This should be okay?" She put the food in the microwave and removed her jacket and boots. The microwave dinged signalling her dinner was ready. She grabbed it out and sat on the couch watching the news while eating. "Batman was spotted taking out a group of thugs tonight." More reports flashed before she sighed and switched the channel. Y/n went straight to bed, hoping to get more sleep than she did last night. Y/n checked her phone seeing a message from Esmeralda that she had dropped off her suit and put some leftovers in her fridge. Y/n couldn't help but smile and she thanked Esmeralda. So that's where they mystery food had come from. Morning sunlight shone in as Y/n let out a groan, she tried to cover herself under the covers more but to no avail. She threw the covers off and got up getting dressed. Today was her first day with Bruce and she was not looking forward to it. He seemed stuck up, and working with a rich playboy was not something she wanted to do. She pulled on a loose, long sleeved, white button up shirt that was rolled up to just below her elbows, long fern green pants, a belt, her black boots, her badge and signature black leather jacket. She did simple makeup leaving her hair out and pulled on a pair of shades before grabbing her bag and heading out she door. RING RING! Y/n pulled out her phone checking the caller ID; Raymond "Morning captain, whats up?" "Well other than the sky," Y/n snorted at this, "there's been a body found in Gotham City Park, head down there, your running the investigation." "What about my little buddy, the one that's supposed to follow me?" Raymond sighed, "I told him to meet you down there. I'm so sorry." "It's not your fault. But you should have stuck him on desk duty that would have been amusing." He chuckled, "Have fun." "Argh, I'll try." They ended the call and Y/n headed towards the park. When she arrived at the scene she spotted him, arms crossed leaning against the fence. "Your here early." She smirked and he stood up straight. "Or is it your late?" Y/n raised an eyebrow not impressed at all. "Rule number one, never doubt your commanding officer." She walked away from him and climbed through the tape. A uniformed officer stopping Bruce. "It's all good Rodney, he's with me." Bruce quickly climbed through and followed her. "What's happened?" Y/n pulled her shades off placing them on her head. "A citizen found a body here this morning, we believe it's suicide." One of the other officers stated. Y/n unzipped the black body bag looking at the dead person. "There are cuts on her arms and similar ones on the back of her neck, we suspect knife wounds." Y/n pulled on a pair of plastic gloves and lifted the arms examining them. "They're too small and not deep enough for knife wounds." She muttered. Placing the arm back down she headed towards were they had found the body. "So what do you think happened?" Bruce asked. "I'm not sure yet, but it can't be suicide." The body had been found on the ground under a tree. Y/n squatted down looking at the white mark they had traced around the body before moving it. She looked up and towards the tree, she stood up and examined a piece of bark; there were blood traces. One of the forensic officers had followed them over. "You missed the blood on the tree, sample it. I want it DNA tested see if it's in the system." "Yes ma'am." The forensic officer took the sample and ran over to place it with the rest of the evidence. "Come here." Y/n gestured towards Bruce. She grabbed his shoulders and roughly pushed him backwards into the tree. He was shocked to say the least. "What was that for?" "Just a theory, now turn around." Bruce turned around and she examined his back, the suit jacket he had been wearing now had bits of bark on it, but other than that, no damage. "Hmm." She peeled off her leather jacket handing it to Bruce, "Hold this." She rolled her sleeves further up past her elbows and pulled her hair to the side, before stating, "push me up against the tree." His brows knitted together in confusion. "Just do it, please." He pushed her against the tree, arms on her shoulders holding her there. They were close together, something was all too familiar about this, their heart rates had increased drastically. Bruce pulled back and Y/n let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. She lifted up her arm and looked at the back of it, a smile on her lips. She pulled her fingers away showing the blood on her arms. "The victim was wearing short sleeves, and when she was pushed up against the tree, the bark cut her skin which left traces of her blood on the bark." Bruce's eyes widened, "Great work detective." She smiled at him and pulled her coat back on. "Thanks but that's not even the best part." Bruce looked at her confused again. "That still doesn't explain the bullet hole in her head, if you were going to shoot yourself you'd go through the mouth or the side of the head, not straight through the forehead." She mimicked shooting herself, "and standing here I noticed the perfect building for the shot." She pointed up and Bruce turned around and looked at the Gotham city church building. "The trajectory is perfect..." Bruce muttered. She winked at him and he found his cheeks heating up and butterflies in his stomach. Bruce was mesmerised to say the least. She had figured out the murder process in less than ten minutes. "Any idea on who the shooter was?" Bruce asked as she stood up placing the heel in an evidence bag. "Not many people in Gotham can get that clean of a shot, I've got a hunch but I won't know until we've checked out the church." Bruce nodded and they headed towards the church.


	4. Chapter 4

"What made you want to be a cop?" Bruce held open the door for Y/n as they walked inside.  
"I'm not sure actually, I..." she pondered on that for a while, "I just wanted to know that I was doing my part in helping Gotham stay safe. Not that that's done much good, now has it." They walked up the stairs to the bell tower,   
"No, no, no from what I just saw your great at what you do and I know your doing your part."  
"Truth be told that's not the full reason I joined the force, let's just say it had something to d\o with watching a lot of cop shows and reading a lot of murder mystery novels." They both chuckled at her answer and entered the bell tower. They looked around for a while not finding anything until Bruce called out, "I think I found something over hear." Y/n rushed over to Bruce's side, he was holding what appeared to be a shell casing. She picked it up examining it, "That's just what I thought..." she muttered placing the cartridge in an evidence bag.   
"What did you think?"  
"Oh you heard that? The only person in Gotham who can make that clean of a shot and get away with it, is Deadshot."  
Bruce's eyes narrowed with concern, "How can you be sure?"  
"The bullet casing matches the particular gun model he uses, I'll get forensics to run a test on it. Every bullet fired from a gun leaves tiny microscopic marks leading to a particular gun, and if the marks match other deadshot victims, we know he's our murderer." Bruce nodded amazed by how they could trace something so small to a killer. But he couldn't shake the feeling that he knew her from somewhere, who was she?"

Flash back  
"So there you are batsy, I knew I'd see you again." She was wearing a leather suit. It was long sleeved and went down to her ankles where she sported knee length leather boots. There was a zip up the back and it was a low V neck cut, showing a little cleavage. Her h/l h/c hair was tied back into a ponytail with a matching black ribbon and she wore a black leather eye mask disguising her features.   
"Hello Twilight." He remained serious.  
"Trying to stay professional this time? Really bats, I thought we had something." She teased and he smirked.  
"What are you doing here anyway?"  
"I was in the neighbourhood, thought I'd pop in." She smirked, "What about you?"   
"I'm doing my job." Twilight had started circling Batman her fingers lightly tracing over his back and around until she stopped in front of him, her hands on his shoulders.   
"Live a little won't you bats." She stepped in closer and his arms wrapped around her waist her hands snaked around his neck. They both leaned in, his hot breath tickled her nose. Lips connected and it felt like there were fireworks dancing along their skin. The kiss tasted sweet, they pulled back and Twilight smirked, "You know, I don't usually kiss strangers, but I suppose Bats don't count." Batman pulled her in, this time the kissing passionate and rough. They both pulled apart panting and out of breath.  
"You really are something aren't you?" Batman smirked his thumbs rubbing circles on her hips.  
"You love it." They we're about to kiss again when they heard someone clearing their throat. Twilight turned around sighing at the sight, then she pulled Batman in for another kiss all while flipping poor Nightwing off. She broke the kiss winking at Nightwing and walking towards the edge of the building, "I'll see you around then Batman?" He smirked in reply, "Toodles." She gave a two fingered salute then proceeded to fall backwards off the building, her grappling hook spotted shooting out as they watched her swing away.   
"She's definitely something." Nightwing muttered.

Flash Back Ended

Bruce couldn't stop thinking about that night. He'd flirted with other women before, but she was something different and he loved it. From the sassy way she sashayed her hips and her overly confident attitude made him feel weightless. And when they kissed, oh boy was it amazing. He had never experienced anything quite like her. But, for some reason he couldn't help but feel the same towards Y/n, when ever they were close he couldn't help but get this familiar feeling about her, as if he knew her. His animal instincts craved her touch but he couldn't figure out why.

After finding the shell casing they headed back to the precinct it was only a ten minute walk from the park. When they arrived the precinct was buzzing with people, both uniformed and non uniformed officers were frantic.   
"Whats going on?" Bruce asked.  
"I'm not sure." Her brows knitted together as she headed straight for the captains office. "Sheree, is the Captain available?" Y/n addressed the Captains assistant who had a desk outside the Captain's office. She currently had a mile high stack of paperwork and she looked like she didn't get paid enough for the stress she endured.  
"Umm," She shifted through paperwork, "Yes, he just finished a call." Y/n nodded and proceeded to knock on the door twice.  
"Come in." Y/n pushed open the door and they both walked in.  
  
"Whats going on?" She got straight to the point and the captain sighed, removing his glasses and rubbing his forehead.  
"The commissioners just announced thanks to budget cuts, that he'll be making cuts to certain departments with unnecessary employees."  
"But, every employee in this squad is necessary. They can't be cut." He sighed.  
"I know, even worse news is that after forensics wrapped up at the park murder, the van was intercepted and evidence was stolen. But, that's not even the worst of it, the Hudson cases only witness filed out of witness protection two days ago and has been missing since."   
"What? No!" Y/n ran her fingers through her hair she was clearly frustrated, "Who filled out the application?"   
"An officer Baker, why?" Y/n stood up and paced the room.  
"That was the only lead we had, why the hell would she leave witness protection?"   
"No idea, but they haven't found her body yet."  
"I'm going to murder whoever the hell officer Baker is." Y/n shot up and headed out the door and entered the lift, Bruce had to run to catch up to her.  
  
"What are you doing?" Bruce asked clearly concerned.  
"Murdering officer Baker, wasn't it obvious?" The lift stopped on two floors up, they both stepped out. Y/n headed towards one of the forensic rooms where she knew her colleague would be working. "Emily," She hummed entering the room. Emily sat at her desk looking through some DNA samples.  
"What do I owe the pleasure, L/n?"   
Y/n smirked and wondered in, "I was wondering if you had pulled a face on the Gotham City Park victim?"  
"Um, yes actually I just did that." She hands over the file, "I heard what happened that sucks."   
"Yep, but at least we've got a face." Y/n gave a pained smile and they left.  
  
"So we're not murdering Officer Baker than?" Y/n snorted,  
"Nope, not yet. That prick can sweat for a while until I deal with him." Bruce chuckled and they headed back to her desk.


	5. Chapter 5

"The face match is the same..." Bruce was currently sitting next to Y/n at her desk as they looked through evidence.  
"So the park victim is the witness from the Hudson case." Y/n had explained to Bruce about the Hudson case. A family had been murdered and the only person who had survived was the cleaning lady, Mrs Angela. The Hudson's (the dead family) had all died in a horrific stabbing incident. Mrs Angela had hidden down in a secret room the house had, apparently it was usually used for storage and so no one really knew about it. However after checking out of witness protection two days ago she had just shown up dead in Gotham Park. No one quite knew why she had checked out, officers saying she looked fine and she had simply asked to leave, but, there was obviously another reason as she was killed within 48 hours of departing. It was obvious whoever the Hudson murderer was, wanted Mrs Angela dead as she was to testify in court in a week. However without a live witness her statement wouldn't be held in court, and we didn't have anything else on the murderer. At this right he was going to walk free in seven days.

Bruce and I sat there sifting through files trying to find some sort of link, between the two cases but sadly nothing seemed to appear. It was late, they sky had gone dark and the stars were coming out.  
"It's late, we should probably call it a night." Bruce sighed while standing up placing files away.  
"Yeah," Y/n stretched before standing up and putting her things away. They both made their way to the elevator, the precinct was somewhat quiet only a few people here.  
  
"Which way are you going?" Bruce asked as he held open the door for the GCPD building open.   
"That way, my apartments only a few blocks away." Y/n pointed.  
"Oh I'll walk you then." Bruce smiled.  
"It's fine really it's not like I'm going to be grabbed, I can put up a fight." She jokingly put up her fists and mimicked punching.  
"I'm sure you can, but I would like to walk you home. I'm going that way anyway." Bruce smiled remembering the little fight she had had right before Batman appeared. She really wasn't a damsel in distress at all.  
"I'm fine-" Bruce cut her off by placing his arm around her shoulder and steering her off in the direction of her apartment.  
"Isn't Wayne Manor in the complete opposite direction?" Y/n raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Just stop being so stubborn, I want to walk you home." He looked down at her and she couldn't help but smile, maybe he wasn't as bad as she had originally thought.

Dark grey clouds had covered the sky and they were still nearly a block away from her apartment. Raindrops slowly started falling from the sky, but it had quickly turned into a storm. Bruce, with his arm still wrapped around Y/n, used his coat to try and shield her as they started running, trying to avoid being soaked. Laughter was heard as they eventually reached her apartment.   
"Well this is it." She smiled, even soaking wet she still looked gorgeous to Bruce.   
"Have a good night." Bruce smiled back about to walk away and call Alfred for a car when she stopped him.  
"You can't go home in this, you'll get sick, and plus it wouldn't look good if I let Bruce Wayne wait in the rain. Now, come in side." She opened up the door, and Bruce couldn't help but let his smile grow wider. They walked up the stairs to her apartment on the third floor. She dug through her bag for the keys, after opening the door they both headed inside. You could easily tell it was her apartment, it said everything about her. The light brown wooden floors, the white walls and bright windows. It was an open floor plan with the dining room visible as soon as you walked in, the living room to the left and hallway with what Bruce presumed were bedrooms to the right. Their was a small bar separating the dining room and kitchen. They took their coats off and removed their shoes. Y/n hung their coats up while Bruce looked around.   
  
"Do you want something to drink, while we wait for this storm to pass over?"   
"Ah, sure." Y/n walked back into the kitchen, she pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses before walking over to the sofa where Bruce was sitting. She unscrewed the bottle of red wine and filled up the two glasses.   
"Cheers."  
"Cheers." They both smiled and took a sip.  
"So tell me about yourself." Bruce, asked making conversation.  
"Well, there's not much to tell really. I'm single, I live alone. I've been on the force for seven years and that's pretty much it, i'm not that exciting. Although i'm sure you've got some stories." She smiled.  
"Oh, come on. Surely there's more to you than that, what are your hobbies?"  
"Well, I read, does watching Netflix count? That's it really."  
"No way I don't believe you for a second." Bruce nudged her and she laughed.  
"Truly I am the most boring person you could meet."  
"I have to disagree there. From what I've seen so far, your pretty interesting." Y/n blushed slightly taking another sip of her drink.  
"Well, you've heard all there is about me, tell me about yourself?" She asked slightly mocking him. 

Bruce smiled, "Billionaire, bachelor sums it up." He took a sip, while raising his eyebrows at Y/n mocking her back.   
She rolled her eyes jokingly, "Surely that's not all of it"  
"I'm single, I live alone with my butler, my parents died when I was six and I spend most of my life at work." Y/n wasn't impressed with his answer, "I'm sorry about your parents. I get it, my father died not long ago. Just my drunkard of a mother's left and she only comes around when she's bored. Which isn't often thankfully."

Bruce raised an eyebrow, Y/n sighed sinking backwards into the couch. "Not a stable family I take it?"  
Y/n snorted, "Hell no. My mother divorced my father cause she said 'Widows are less sexy then divorcees' he was on his death bed when they signed the papers."  
"God that's horrible."  
"It's not that bad, she's pissed as he left her nothing in the will and sometimes she shows up and she's so drunk she doesn't remember her name."  
"Oh god i'm so sorry."  
"Don't be it's not so bad, I only have to see her at Christmas, or new years. Hah, last new years she show'd up at my grandparents place and she got so drunk she fell head first into the pool." Y/n chuckled and so did Bruce.  
"So you are interesting then?" He teased.  
"Somewhat."

They both reached for the wine bottle there hands touching, Y/n looked up and Bruce met her eyes. Her face heated up and so did his. Bruce placed his glass down on the coffee table and turned to face her. He cupped her face and her breath hitched in her throat. He leaned in so close his breath tickled her nose, something felt so familiar about this but she couldn't place her finger on it. They're lips nearly connected when Y/n's phone started to vibrate. She pulled away and looked at the caller ID, "I'm so sorry, I have to take this." He nodded pouring himself some more wine while she headed down into the hallway. Bruce leaned back with a sigh, thinking he had just stuffed up their relationship.  
  
"What do you want."


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you want?" Y/n asked concerned.  
"Are you somewhere you can talk? We don't want prying ears now do we?" Y/n looked down the hallway at Bruce who was sitting on the couch waiting for her to return.  
"Yeah, what is it?" She asked concerned.

Bruce sat on the couch, not trying to be rude but attempted to listen into her conversation. Her tone was concerned and he was worried something had happened.   
_'No, no way... I'm not stupid, and I owe you absolutely nothing... don't even think about it, I will kick your ass to the other side of the planet if I have too... I'm not interested, get that through your thick skull... don't call me again...'_  
The conversation ended there, and Bruce was utterly confused and highly concerned for her.

Y/n stood in the hallway trying to stay calm. He had called her once before, but after putting him in jail he had been calling her more often.  
"Well I was wondering if you could do a little favour for me?"  
"No, no way."  
"Oh come on sweet cheeks it's just a little fun, you owe me." His sick laughter ran through the speaker of her phone sending chills down her spine. Even in a jail cell he still managed to creep her out.  
"I'm not stupid, and I owe you absolutely nothing."  
"Wouldn't you hate for your little boy toy too, I don't know...die."  
"Don't even think about it, I will kick your ass to the other side of the planet if I have too."  
"Don't be like that. It's just a little job."  
"I'm not interested, get that through your thick skull."  
"Tsk tsk tsk, I had more faith in you."  
"Don't call me again." She angrily hung up the phone. Y/n took a deep breath hoping Bruce hadn't heard anything.

"I'm so sorry, it was work." She covered it up with a pained smile and sat back down.  
"It's fine don't worry, sometimes it's like the office can't function without you." Bruce joked trying to lighten the mood. There was an awkward silence for a while until Bruce spoke, "I should probably get going." Y/n gave a slow understanding nod and they both stood up, she followed him to the door.  
"Thank you for the shelter." Y/n smiled,  
"Its fine."   
"About before, i'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."  
"No, no don't be. I didn't mind." Bruce smiled,  
"Then you won't mind if I do this," Bruce leaned in and their lips connected, Bruce slowly snaked his arms around her waist. She abruptly broke the kiss, hissing a little in pain." Bruce's eyes widened, she was clutching her side.  
"Are you okay?"   
"Y-yeah, I just got a little sliced up the other day." Bruce was utterly concerned, she noticed his gaze and slightly lifted up her shirt revealing stitches on the right side of her stomach.  
"What happened?" Concern evident in his voice.   
"Just some thugs, but I beat the shit out of them so don't worry." The stitches, the call, he was extremely worried for her safety. He knew that being a cop was a dangerous job, but it shouldn't be like this. She put her shirt back down and reached up to cup his cheek, "Don't worry about me, i'm fine." She reassured him, and brought him back down for a kiss. "Now I think you owe me a date." She chuckled and Bruce did as well.

The next day it was cloudy, work went pretty normally consisting of flirtatious comments between the two of them. Bruce walked her home again,  
"You don't have to walk me home."  
"I thought you would have learnt from last time, it's because I want to." He smiled, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his carefully around her waist. They both stood there smiling, content with each other. A car horn sounded behind them signally Alfred had arrived to pick up Bruce.  
"Well i'll see you tomorrow?"  
"Sure will." She leaned in and they kissed. After breaking apart Bruce gave a smile and headed off to the car, she watched him get in and waved him off. After walking into her apartment she sat down pulling her coat off. She changed into her suit, putting her hair up and tying the ribbon. She grabbed something from the fridge to eat while scrolling through her phone, waiting for dark so Twilight could make her usual appearance.

"Who was that lovely lady?" Alfred asked looking through the rear mirror at Bruce. Bruce was sat gazing out the window with a smile on his face.  
"Just a friend." He sighed.  
"I didn't know you were supposed to kiss your friends." Alfred teased.  
"Okay so maybe she's more than a friend." Bruce smiled more just thinking about her.  
"Well who is she? Where'd you guys meet?" Alfred asked, proud that Bruce was finally back in the dating scene, he needed someone no matter how much he denied it.  
"Her names Y/n, and we met at the precinct. She's a sergeant and I've been tagging along with her."   
Alfred smiled, "Good for you sir. She's certainly very pretty, you've scored." Bruce chuckled at Alfred finally feeling happy for the first time in a while. However a little part of him gnawed at the thoughts of the worrisome call and the stitches, what was going on? Who would want to hurt her?

"Have you found anything yet?" Dick asked as he walked into the Bat Cave. Bruce sat with his elbows on his desk as he typed something into his computer.  
  
"No, not yet. There's been no mention of the Joker's escape. Its being kept under wraps pretty well, but there is a lead on a possible Deadshot case." Bruce sighed leaning back in his chair.  
  
"That's something at least." Dick walked closer, "Alfred mentioned that you may be getting a little close with someone."  
  
Bruce turned in his chair to face his son. "What does this have to do with you?" Dick stood his ground, he was grateful for his father finding someone to love but it concerned him more.  
  
"That girl isn't safe. I've been following her-"  
  
"You've what?" Bruce stood up, anger written all over his face. "Why would you follow her? There's no reason, your wasting your time."  
  
"I got an anonymous tip-"  
  
"Anonymous tip? Why would you believe it? For all we know, your just endangering civilians. Stop this now, do you understand?" Bruce's face had twisted into a cold stare and Dick could only nod in reply.  
  
"Of course." He turned on his heel and headed out. There was no way he was stopping now, he knew it was only Bruce's heart getting in the way, but if the anonymous tip was right, he had just stumbled upon a very important woman. And he wasn't going to let this chance slip between his fingers.


	7. Chapter 7

Dark slowly approached and Y/n climbed out of her window and grappled up to the roof. She stood admiring the view, the stars were visible and everything was quiet, an unusual thing for Gotham. She grappled through the city, swinging over buildings and city streets. She was currently sat on a random apartment block when she heard a gentle thud of someone landing behind her.  
"Batsy! Nice to see you." She turned around to look at him. Her legs dangled off the edge of the building as she looked out across the city.   
"Twilight, been causing much trouble?" He walked up behind her, gazing over at the restless city.  
"Hmm, only a little, but you love it."

A gunshot pierced the air and they both jolted upwards, "Wanna give me a ride Batsy boo?" He smirked and grabbed ahold of her waist grappling them towards the gun shot location.

She didn't flinch when Batman grabbed ahold of her, as she had taken plenty of pain medication before leaving her house. But as they got closer she got a little more scared, worried about her stitches breaking, it was the last thing she needed right now. It had only been five days since she was stitched up, however she was supposed to wait nearly two weeks before she could do even the smallest of physical exercise.

They landed on a building just above where there was currently a gang robbery taking place. Luckily the gun shot had just been a warning signal to scare the civilians into handing over there belongings.   
"You ready to kick some ass?"  
"Always." Twilight smirked back. They jumped down knocking out one each. They then proceeded to beat up the bad guys. Twilight had punched a thug in the face when one kicked her straight in the gut right where the stitches were. She gasped for breath as pain overwhelmed her senses. The thug then proceeded to tackle her to the ground, she cried out in pain as the thugs knee landed another blow to her stomach. Batman had seen it happen, he yanked the thug away and knocked him out cold. Twilight had pulled herself up against the wall as she felt blood trickle down her stomach. She grabbed a knife off the floor that had belonged to one of the crooks and proceeded to tear at her suit. She removed the fabric that was covering her stitches and cried out again as more pain rushed through her side. Batman was crouching in front of her, highly concerned as he watched her blood soak her suit. He used the fabric she had removed to apply pressure to the wound. She threw her head back grinding her teeth at the pain. Twilight reached into her hidden pocket grabbing her phone. She speed dialled Layla who picked up in seconds.  
"I-it happened." She winced.   
"I told you to wait at least two weeks before you went out as Twilight again!" Layla yelled in frustration. "Where are you?"  
"Some apartment block on the other side of Gotham you'll never make it in time. Just tell me what to do." Layla sighed at her troublesome friend.  
"You can't do it, stitching yourself up is always a bad idea. Tell me someone's with you."   
"Y-yeah, bats is here."  
"Alright put him on." Twilight put the phone on speaker so they could both hear.   
"Alright Batman, you've got a big job to do." Twilight was breathing heavily at this stage.  
"Okay. You need to remove the broken thread pieces." Batman pulled away the fabric cringing at the deep wound. He pulled out the broken thread bits and Twilight groaned in pain.   
"Done, now what?"  
"Twilight, I kinda figured this would happen. Check you belt, there should be some spare thread for Batman to use." Twilight looked through her belt, sighing when she found the little roll of thread.  
"Alright, which stitches have broken?"  
"The bottom four."   
"You've got an easy job then. Tie the new thread to where the last stitch ended, then your gonna follow the pattern." Batman quickly did what he was told.   
"Okay this is gonna hurt." Batman stated looking at Twilight who was surely about to pass out any minute. She had one hand on his thigh, just above his knee and the other on her own thigh. She squeezed her eyes shut and nodded slightly, telling him he could start stitching her up. Batman pulled the thread making one stitch just like Layla had told him.   
"Ahhhh!" Twilight screamed out in pain, her cladded hand clamped down on Batman's knee. The second stitch made her cry out again just like the third.  
"Okay final stitch, ready?" Twilights breathing had become staggered, she nodded and Batman pulled the thread closing the wound.  
"Well done Batman." Layla sighed through the phone. Twilight had cried out again in pain, and Batman couldn't help but feel bad. He stood up offering his hands to help her up. She stood up her body instantly becoming weak. She fell forward into Batman clutching onto him. His hands carefully wrapped around her waist as she passed out.   
"She's passed out, I'll take her to the Bat cave I know someone who can help."  
"Thank you Batman." Layla ended the call, Batman placed Twilight's phone back into her pocket and grappled them out of the city and towards the bat cave.

As Batman entered the Bat cave he picked Twilight up bridal style laying her down on a large silver table. He cupped her cheek, tempted to remove her mask and find out who she really was, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't do it. If she wanted him to know she would tell him on her own terms. Batman sighed as Alfred came running in, he had a silver tray in hand. The tray had some bandages to wrap up her wound. Batman silently wrapped her side in a white bandage, just gazing at her unconscious form. Even passed out she was still beautiful.

His mind lingered back to Y/n. It made total sense, how many people get a matching stab wound? Well it was Gotham, one of the most notorious cities in the world, but still. It was highly unusual. However, he pushed the thought aside, if it was her he'd find out tomorrow when she show'd up at work with some, interesting new stitches.


	8. Chapter 8

A groan was heard, as Twilight shifted finally waking up. She tried to sit up but pain surged through her side so she gave up with a quiet "Ow."  
Batman turned around from where he had fallen asleep at his desk. He walked over next to Twilight who currently had her arm covering her eyes from the blinding lights.  
"Your awake."  
"Great observation batsy boo. How long was I out?" She removed her arm groaning again.  
"Two hours."  
"Oh god." She pushed herself up with Batman's assistance.   
Alfred came walking in with a silver tray which had some medication and a glass of water on it.   
"Hello Miss Twilight." He walked in and placed the tray beside her on the table and she gave a pained smile. She recognised the older man, where had she seen him before...Alfred his name was Alfred. He was Bruce's butler, she had seen him a few times when he came to pick Bruce up. But, why was he working for Batman... unless... was Bruce Wayne also the Dark Knight? "I'll leave you to it then Batman." He walked out leaving it to just the two of them again.  
Batman handed her the glass of water and a prescription bottle.   
"It's just aspirin, take two for the pain." She nodded muttering a small thank you before swallowing the pills.

"What made you think it was a good idea to fight in your condition?" Batman crossed his arms not impressed with her.  
"Is it wrong that I wanted to see you in that delicious suit again bat brains?" He raised his eyebrow not happy with the answer.  
"Look I don't know, okay I was just restless."  
"Restless, really?"  
"Well I failed miserably if that makes you happy butt man." She stood up grabbing her belongings. "Thank you for saving me and all that Jazz, but I've got to get going. Which way is out?"   
"I'll give you a ride, I don't trust you not to do something stupid in your condition." He walked over to the BatMobil and Twilight got in the front passenger seat.  
"Close your eyes."  
"What?"  
"Just do it." She sighed covering her eyes with her hands. They drove out of the bat cave and for about ten minutes before she was finally able to uncover her eyes.  
"What was that for?"  
"I'm not giving away the bat cave location."   
"Fine, fine." She muttered looking out the window.

She directed him to Gotham Park.  
"What are we doing here?"  
"I'm not revealing my secret dungeon as well." He chuckled.  
"Thank you for saving me Batman."  
"I think that's the first time you've actually called me by my name."  
"I meant bat boy but I'll let you have this one." She smiled, Twilight leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, before stepping out of the car, she give him her signature wink and salute before disappearing down an alley.

Batman sighed, this girl was troublesome but she felt so familiar. Where did he know her from?

Twilight climbed in through her window throwing her stuff down with a sigh. She pulled off her utility belt and threw it on the table before collapsing on her bed. Y/n pulled out her phone checking that she had two missed calls from Raymond. She dialed his number, he picked up after about three tones.

"Hey Ray Ray, what's up?"  
A sigh was heard in the other end of the phone,   
"What were you thinking? Going out with a wound like that was suicide."  
"I'm fine-"  
"Layla told me everything. Your on bed rest for the next two weeks, you hear me?"  
She puffed her cheeks, "Yep, fine."  
"I'll send Bruce over tomorrow with your work."  
"What why? Isn't bed rest where I just lay in bed all day?"   
He chuckled, "I can't have my best detective not working cases, now go to sleep you need it."  
"Alright, goodnight." Y/n sighed and Raymond simply replied 'good night' before she hung up. Y/n changed out of her suit and into pyjamas before climbing into bed.

Bruce climbed under the covers of his bed with a sigh. This whole Twilight mess was something he didn't need, he just wanted to find the Joker and get back to his real job. He closed his eyes, wishing for sleep to overtake him, but to no avail. He let out a huff as he stared up at the ceiling. Thoughts of Y/n whisked through his mind, what he was doing was wrong. He may only be at the precinct to try and get information on the Joker and the other criminals running rampant in Gotham, but his feelings for her where there. No matter how hard he tried to deny them, they kept pursuing him. Every look, every word, every touch set him a light. She was stunning, and smart and funny. She was perfect in his eyes, yet he wouldn't allow himself to do it. He refused to let himself get heart broken. If he had to sleep with her to get the information he needed, then he would. He couldn't let the Joker get away, not again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter, sorry about that :) But, what are you thinking of the plot line so far??


	9. Chapter 9

Y/n was startled from her thoughts as she heard her intercom buzz. She slowly (and sorely, though she wouldn't admit it) walked (more like limped) towards the door. She pressed the buzzer making the apartment block door unlock. Bruce pushed opened the door and walked up the four flights of stairs until he reached the apartment 4E. He knocked twice and the door was instantly opened, Y/n stood there with smile. She stepped out of the way letting him inside. Bruce placed the files down on the dining room table and Y/n came up beside him. She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek,  
"Thank you." Bruce couldn't help but let a smile creep on his face. She slowly and carefully sat down wincing a little as Bruce sat beside her at the table.   
"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Bruce turned his attention towards Y/n. She sat stiffly in her chair wearing shorts and a casual t-shirt.  
"I got a little cocky and went for a run, popped a couple stitches and nearly bled out in the park." She let out a small chuckle.  
"You shouldn't push yourself too much, I worry about you." Bruce placed his hands on hers and she looked up meeting his gaze. Bruce refused to believe she was Twilight, there was no way. His feelings for her blurred all thoughts about the issue.  
"I'll try." She sighed, she rubbed her thumb on the soft skin of his hand. He wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face into the crook of his neck just breathing him in. He smelt of vanilla and aftershave, it sent tingles down her spine. They pulled apart and Bruce just gave a sympathetic smile.

Y/n let out a groan while running her hands through her hair.  
"I've had enough. This murder can solve itself for all I give a shit." She was frustrated, tired and the man beside her wasn't helping, she was horny to put it simply. Bruce's eyes followed her as she walked to the kitchen opening the fridge and then slamming it shut.  
"Of course I've got no food, I'm never home." She sat back down at the dining table next to Bruce. This time making herself comfortable and laying her head in Bruce's lap. Her hands covered her face as she let out another sigh. Bruce chuckled at her, moving stray pieces of hair from her face.   
"You know, I can think of something i'd much rather be doing with someone as beautiful as you." A smirk crept onto her lips,  
"I'm flattered." She removed her hands from her face, he leaned in whispering in her ear,   
"I'm supposed to be looking after you, and that means i've got to meet all your needs." His husky voice coursed through the air, goosebumps rippling on her skin. Bruce couldn't believe the confidence that coursed through his veins, he was running on pure adrenaline. His lips trailed to her neck making a quiet moan escape her own pink lips. She flushed a bright red but closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of his lips on her neck. Her breath hitched as he found the sweet spot on her neck. Bruce bit and sucked making a series of moans echo from Y/n.  
"Your cute when your horny." He muttered pulling away. She flushed an even darker shade of red, however she sat up proceeding to straddle his waist. Y/n's hands ran up and down his shirt teasingly. She tugged on his tie, undoing it slowly dragging every little movement out. She felt him tense up, as someone got a little excited downstairs. She threw the tie across the room,   
  


"I've always wondered whether Bruce Wayne had abs... I guess i'm going to find out." She started unbuttoning his shirt, slowly kissing up from his now slightly exposed chest to his neck. Bruce's head fell back as his hands travelled along Y/n's body. She bit and sucked finding his sweet spot straightaway. His body tensed even more with pleasure, loving the feeling this woman had on him. He bit down on his lip attempting to suppress a moan. She kissed up his neck to his jaw bone while circling her hips. Bruce couldn't help himself anymore, he attacked her lips exploring every part of her mouth. They battled for dominance, Bruce winning out. His hand slipped under her top, climbing up her stomach until he reached her breasts. She eagerly pulled her shirt off, attacking his lips again. The once sweet kisses from earlier that morning were now fast and passionate. Every touch, every kiss turning them on even more. His hands expertly moved to her back about to remove her bra when there was knock on the door. They pulled apart both out of breath,

"Who's that?" Bruce whispered both of them making eye contact and panting slightly.  
"I don't know." Y/n moved from where she was seated on Bruce's lap. She quickly grabbed her shirt from the floor pulling it on while going to the door. Bruce quickly buttoned up his dress shirt, both of them trying to compose themselves.

"Hey n/n."   
"Oh Layla. Whats up?" She was still a little out of breath and she could feel that her cheeks were still hot.  
"I thought i'd come by early, you haven't broken any more stitches yet have you?"  
"N-no. Not yet." Y/n smiled cursing herself for stuttering, all she wanted to do was jump that one heck of a man standing behind her. Layla stood at the door surveying the scene. Bruce's shirt was untucked and his tie was missing and Y/n's cheeks were red and her hair was also a mess. Someone was having a very heated makeout session.  
"Maybe we'll reschedule the movie. And I thought I told you no physical exercise, sex counts missy. But, if you do fuck, don't do it on the couch, everyone sits there, it's disgusting." She turned around leaving them blushing like crazy.

Y/n closed the door trying to cool down her face. "I'm so sorry, I totally forgot I had planned something with Layla." He walked closer pulling her in,   
"Everytime we get somewhere, something interrupts us." She let out a small laugh.  
"The world just doesn't want me to experience Bruce Wayne in all his glory." She teased making him laugh, "Your cute when you laugh."

"Your cute when your horny."


	10. Chapter 10

Bruce hadn't stopped thinking about that afternoon, he had gotten so close. So close he could still feel her lips on his. But something sent a dreaded stab to his abdomen, Layla. It was the same name, the same voice. It had to be the same person. However the thought of her being Twilight only seemed to intrigue him more, either way he was still hopelessly in love with her, even if their relationship came with an extra leather suit.

Dick stood there unimpressed, Bruce had been obsessed with this girl. Why? He only needed her for information on criminals, he didn't need to fall head over heels in love with her. And yet the anonymous tip kept ringing in his ears,

"I've got a little secret for you." His voice managed to creep everyone out.  
"What is it?" Dick asked intrigued.  
"Your little friend, Twilight. Well, I may no a thing or two about her... that is if you're interested?"  
Dick pursed his lips, it was crazy of him to think he could trust him. The man was nuts, and yet he still did it anyway.  
"What do you want in return."  
"I'll call you when the time comes. Do we have a deal?"  
"Deal."

Two weeks passed and nothing had happened between them yet. Their date had been cancelled as Bruce had some unexpected work outside of Gotham the next day and so they hadn't seen each other since their little makeout session.

"What if he doesn't like me, anymore..." Y/n trailed off her head in her hands as Layla sat beside her.  
"Why don't you just call him." She stated bluntly eating more ice cream out of her pint.  
"No! If he doesn't like me he obviously doesn't want me to call him."  
"For fucks sak-" Before Layla could call Bruce Wayne, there was a knock on the door. Y/n put her pint of ice cream down and stood up walking towards the door, she opened it finding no one there.  
"Who is it?" Layla called not pulling her eyes away from Ryan Reynolds who was currently shirtless in the movie they were watching.  
"No one." She picked up what appeared to be a large bouquet of red roses and an equally large box of chocolates. She closed the door with her foot walking inside, she placed the bouquet of red roses in a glass vase filled with water as she admired the gift. Layla had finally stopped drooling over Reynolds and had wandered into the kitchen where Y/n was admiring her gift.  
"Someone knows you well." She sniffed a flower before reaching out to the extremely large box of chocolate. "Ooo, hazel nut. He's a keeper." She smiled while helping herself to the chocolate.  
"It's not exactly hard to guess my favorite kind of flower, their stereotypical for symbolising love." Y/n stated eyes still on the flowers which she loved, ironically.  
"Who are they from." Layla reached up to the little card tucked into the flowers. She opened the note which had Y/n's name on it.   
_'It's been a while, but i'd like to finish what we started._  
 _How about that date? Call me._  
 _\- Bruce xx'_

Layla snorted reading the love note. Y/n grabbed it from her, her eyes glancing over the note.  
"Someone's got it bad for you." She picked up another piece of chocolate before waltzing over to the couch, once again admiring Reynolds' abs. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach, Y/n was stuck, eyes glued to the card.   
"Well are you going to call him?"  
"Y-yeah... n-no... m-maybe." Her heart was pounding at the thought of him.  
"How about I call him then." Layla picked up Y/n's phone scrolling through her contacts until she landed on one named, 'Brucie💕' "Naw, you even put love hearts beside his name."  
"Hey! Give me that." She reached for her phone but Layla dodged her jumping over the back of the couch.  
"Look all i'll say is, 'Hi hot stuff, Y/n isn't here right now but she's always thinking about you and trust me you make her horny as fuck. What time should I schedule for you animals to go at it?'" Y/n grabbed her phone, "Fine i'll call him tonight. But, you're gonna be late for your shift." Layla's eyes widened to the size of marbles as she grabbed her purse and ran to the door.  
"You better call him, he's fucking hot."  
"Oh my god stop hitting on my man you freak! Now go!" They both laughed and Layla ran all the way to her car.

Y/n closed the door still looking at the card. She tidied up the mess they had made and sat down switching off the television. Y/n picked up her phone and scrolled through stopping at Bruce's contact. She took a deep breath and pressed call.

Bruce sat nervously in the parlour, drink in hand. He had been scared to send anything, thinking she had moved on. He hadn't seen in her in a fortnight, not from choice though. Work had called him back as a company couldn't run on it's own. Sadly it had been bad timing as it might have given her the wrong idea but Alfred had encouraged him to send a gift and possibly schedule a date. It would be nice for Bruce to go out again, it had definitely been a while since he went on a date. His hands were fidgeting as he sat staring at his phone, he had no idea if she'd actually call but his hopes were high. The phone vibrated and Bruce grabbed it quickly checking the caller ID, his heart sank, it was Clark.  
"Hey Clark." Bruce answered while finishing his drink. He wandered over to the fire place while Clark blabbed on about something he didn't really care about.  
"What time did you want to meet?" Clark asked.  
"Um what? I wasn't listening." Bruce admitted while running his hand along a framed photo of his parents. Clark let out a sigh, "Look, i'll text you the details just bring a date." Clark hung up, Bruce was about to put his phone away and call it a night when it vibrated again. He picked it up and his stomach did flips, it was Y/n. He composed himself and answered the call, bringing his phone to his ear.  
"Hey cutie." Bruce answered with some confidence.  
"Hey hot stuff, I got your gift. Thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful." Bruce's stomach filled with something that couldn't be described as butterflies, it felt more like a rooster pecking at his insides. This girl made him crazy, he was putty in her hands.  
"Anything for you."  
"So, about that date. When did you have in mind?" Y/n stood up making her way to her bedroom going through her wardrobe, looking for possible date outfits.  
"How about tomorrow, at 7? I'll pick you up."  
"It's a date." She smiled.  
"Perfect, i'll see you then. Wear something nice."  
"Anything for you." She mocked what Bruce had said earlier. They ended the call and Bruce couldn't help but sigh, he was overjoyed. He walked into the hall spotting Alfred.  
"Cancel whatever I had scheduled for tomorrow night, I've got a date."  
"Well done Master Wayne, that's very good news. Is it with the girl you sent those flowers to?"  
"Yes, and book me a table for seven at that nice italian place."  
"Of course sir."


	11. Chapter 11

The day went fast, Y/n hadn't stopped thinking about tonight. It was going to be perfect. She rushed home from work at five. She picked out the dress she had spotted during her call with Bruce, he wanted her to wear something nice and he obviously like the colour red considering the roses. It was six thirty by the time she was ready. She was wearing a red off the shoulder dress that sat just above the knees. She did her hair in a lace braid updo with smokey eye makeup. She was wearing a diamond pair of earrings she had been gifted long ago and a simple but elegant gold necklace. She had pulled on a pair of black heels that had a little strap around the top and she had a matching black purse in her hands tying the outfit together. She was definitely nervous.

Layla had said to go all out as Bruce Wayne's definition of 'nice' was going to be something extravagant. She headed downstairs to wait for Bruce, he pulled up in a black Bentley at exactly seven. He stepped out of the drivers seat and approached were she was standing outside. He was wearing a classic black and white suit with a tie, and boy did it look good on him. She smiled at him and he grinned back.  
"I didn't keep you waiting long did I?"   
"No, I just came downstairs." Bruce opened the passenger door and she got in. He climbed into the drivers side and they took off.   
"You look absolutely gorgeous." He glanced at her before returning his eyes to the road.  
"You don't look to bad either." He grinned at her response.

They arrived at the restaurant within minutes. Bruce, being the gentleman he is, opened the door for Y/n. She stepped out of the car and they linked arms before going inside the restaurant. They were currently sat down in the restaurant, a table near the window and further away from everyone else.  
"I hope you like Italian food."  
"Who doesn't." She smiled and Bruce's nervous butterflies started to settle. The waiter came over with menus and they ordered their food. They were currently sipping red wine and just chatting, it was nice. Bruce couldn't keep his eyes off of her, and he was sure neither could the other straight men in the restaurant.

Dinner finished and it was nearly eight thirty when they left the restaurant. Y/n had stolen not only Bruce's heart but also most of his dessert. As they stepped outside Y/n slithered her hand down Bruce's arm so they were holding hands. Bruce gave her a smile while entwining their fingers together.  
"How about a late night stroll?"  
"That sounds lovely." Bruce led her down the path and across the road towards the park.  
"You know, when you pushed me against that tree you reminded me of someone..." Bruce pointed towards the tree.  
"Actually you reminded me of someone too... I couldn't remember who though." Y/n leaned her head on Bruce's shoulder.  
"I couldn't remember either, how strange." They walked around the park in a comfortable silence. It was a lovely evening, the stars were out and Gotham seemed somewhat peaceful which made a nice change.  
"I suppose we should head back." Y/n nodded and they walked back to the car.

"Here we are then." Bruce had just pulled up in front of her apartment, he put the car in park before turning a little in his seat to face her.  
"I had a really nice time tonight." Bruce's hand cupped her cheek.  
"So did I."  
"Did I tell you how beautiful you look."  
"Several times I recall." She grinned and Bruce was breathless,  
 _'God this woman is breathtaking.'_ He couldn't help but feel slightly weak in the knees.  
"You know, I never got to find out whether Bruce Wayne had abs or not..." She trailed off, her hand toying with his shirt. A sly grin spread to Bruce's face.  
"Would you like to find out?"  
"Only if your offering." She matched his sly grin and leaned in, Bruce connected their lips. She tasted sweet and he wanted more.  
"Maybe we should take this upstairs?" He raised an eyebrow and she matched him.  
"That depends are you any good?"  
"You'll have to find out." They both got out of the car and headed up stairs.

As soon as she opened the door Bruce pushed Y/n up against the wall. She put her purse down on a little table next to the entrance, her hands snaking around his neck. Bruce leaned in attacking her lips, a heated makeout session occurring. They stumbled backwards, both of them quickly kicked off their shoes before connecting their lips again.

He tasted like the wine they had been drinking, expensive and oh so addicting. They slowly made it to the bedroom never pulling apart. Bruce had one hand planted on her hip and the other made its way to where her dress zipped up. He pulled the zip down and pulled the dress off of her. She was wearing black lingerie and Bruce got excited just looking at her. She had the most delicious curves and he couldn't keep his hands off of her. Bruce pulled his suit jacket off as she climbed onto the bed. He walked over to the bed before climbing on top of her. She pulled him closer with his tie, "Now let's see those abs." Bruce smirked as he leaned back in connecting their lips. Her fingers effortlessly unbuttoned his shirt revealing one heck of a toned chest.

He had muscles for days, his biceps, triceps, quadriceps every kind of iceps were defined and smoking.

Bruce quickly threw his shirt off. She smirked at his speed, he was not hesitant what so ever.

Y/n pushed him down on the bed, only to receive a smirk from her aggressiveness. Her lips trailed down his muscles, Bruce's breath hitched slightly. Her fingers made their way to his pants toying with the zipper until Bruce let out a huff. Her smirk grew knowing she had complete control. So, she took her time. She slowly unzipped his dress pants shimmying them down until he hurriedly kicked them off. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of his excited member, however it didn't take much for her smirk to grow.

Bruce flipped her back over and brought his lips back down to her neck, he kissed down her collarbone until he reached just above her breasts. His hands expertly unclipped her bra strap, throwing it some where to be found tomorrow. His kisses went down past her breasts and down her stomach. One of his hands remained on one of her breasts as his thumb rubbed her nipple making her moan.

His teeth tugged on the hem of her underwear, teasing her as much as possible.  
"Bruce..." She dragged out the syllables whining, she needed his touch. Every second that went by only made her crave him even more.

Bruce's smirk grew, he pulled of her lacy underwear.   
"God your beautiful." His eyes traced her naked body, memorising every detail; she was perfect. Everything about her was perfect in his eyes. Her personality, her laugh, her body, nothing could be wrong with her.

You can imagine what happened next...


	12. Chapter 12

Bruce flopped down on the bed beside her. They were both panting, both of them absolutely breathless. Y/n's eyes flickered over to Bruce who was staring up at the ceiling. He felt her eyes on him and instantly changed his view from the ceiling to the much better one of her. A smile linguired on the pairs lips.

"Your pretty good at that." She smirked and Bruce let out a chuckle.  
"Well, i've gotta be good at something." They both laughed again.

Y/n rolled on her side so her head was resting on his chest. Bruce wrapped his arms around her, enjoying every minute. He breathed in her scent, his face resting on the top of her head. Her shampoo smelt of red apples, sweet and crispy, ironically just like her.

Y/n's fingers traced light circles on his chest as they laid there, content. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"What does this make us?" Her voice was soft as her eyes lingered on the wall.

"What do you want us to be?" Bruce's tone was quiet as well, the only sound that could be heard was their soft breathing. His eyes studied her face.

"I...i'm not sure." Y/n blinked, "...something... I want us to be something." Her eyes lifted to meet his. A soft smiled spread to his lips.

"How about..." Bruce pretended to ponder for a minute, "how about the title of girlfriend. I think that's quite fitting." His hand brushed stray pieces of hair away from her gorgeous e/c eyes.

She let out a chuckle, "I think that works."

Dick checked his watch for what could've been the millionth time that hour. He had been waiting for Bruce to come home after his date. His mind flashed back to the anonymous caller,

"Twilight's right under your nose... she's good at hiding in plain sight. In fact, I think someone you know is getting a little too attached to her." Dick's eyes widened as his thoughts drifted to his father. "Now, your going to have some fun with her. She needs to be reminded of that little favour she owes me... good luck." His laughter echoed through the device and Dick stood there frozen.

Not only had he found out who Twilight was he now had the Joker pressing him to do something he was surely going to regret. Hopefully Bruce hadn't gotten too attached to his little cop friend, after all he was only supposed to be using him for information.

Sunlight beamed in through the window. The rays shined in on the two sleeping figures. Their limbs entangled as they laid motionless, basking in the morning light. Y/n shifted slightly alerting Bruce that she was slowly, waking up. He had slept soundly that night, holding her close to his chest. Never once letting her go. His eyes traced her sleeping face, she looked so peaceful, all of his worries were gone, and all it had taken was one night with her. His new girlfriend, to be exact.

"Good morning beautiful." Y/n stirred in his arms as Bruce planted a kiss on her forehead.   
"Mmmm, good morning." She buried her face further into his chest, earning a chuckle from him.

"What time is it." Y/n hadn't even bothered to open her eyes.  
"It's quarter past eight." Y/n groaned  
"Too early, wake me up at nine." Bruce chuckled at her.

"You know if you get up, we could go get breakfast." Y/n opened one eye to look up at him.   
"You know me too well." Bruce laughed at her.

She opened her eyes and planted a kiss on his lips, before climbing out of the covers and walking over to her wardrobe. Bruce jokingly wolf whistled and she turned her head to give him a wink before she jokingly slapped her own ass. Bruce broke out into a fit of laughter while Y/n pulled on some clothes.

Y/n wore a button up denim skirt, a white, long sleeved turtle neck knitted jumper. She put her h/l h/c locks into a high bun. Bruce hadn't moved from his spot in the bed. He just sat there admiring her. Bruce opened his arms and Y/n immediately climbed into his grasp. She planted butterfly kisses all over his face.   
"Get dressed already! And you can stop staring at me, I'm not going to disappear."   
"Is it wrong for me to admire my beautiful, beautiful girlfriend?"  
"It's wrong for you to keep your beautiful, beautiful, beautiful girlfriend hungry. And you missed a beautiful by the way." Bruce laughed at her,   
"Okay, I'll get up then. Can't keep you waiting, can I?" Y/n nodded, Bruce kissed her lips and got out of bed. There was a knock at the door only seconds after. Y/n climbed out of bed and answered it, there standing with a bag was Alfred.  
"Good morning Miss L/n. I have some clothes for master Wayne."  
"Oh of course, thank you." Alfred left and she closed the door, handing Bruce the bag.  
"I suppose he knew where this date was going then?" Y/n teased poking him in the chest.  
"Ha, ha, ha."

They walked down the street holding hands. Bruce held open the door to the coffee shop and they headed inside. After ordering their food and drinks the waiter left and they turned to conversation.  
"So how are things down at the precinct?" The waiter brought back their drinks, Y/n instantly taking a sip.  
"Same old. Nothing too exciting, although we managed to pin some evidence to the murderer of the Hudson case, so that's good." Bruce nodded.  
"What about you, how's CEO life treating you?" Bruce laughed at her,  
"It's not as exciting as you'd think. Although, I wanted to ask if you'd come as my date to this work function next weekend?" Bruce had reached across the table holding her hand.  
"Of course, it would be my honour." Y/n mocked earning a chuckle from Bruce. That's what Bruce liked most about their relationship, she always knew how to make him laugh. No matter his mood she could always make him smile.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey! Move over would you-aaaa!" Y/n squealed as she tried to sit down on the couch. Bruce was still over and they were currently in the middle of a movie marathon, Y/n had gotten up for two minutes to refill the popcorn bowl and somehow Bruce had moved and taken up the entire sofa.

"Oh, am I in the way?" Bruce smirked reaching for the snacks but Y/n pulled the bowl away shaking her head.

"No popcorn until you move." Y/n however immediatly regretted that as Bruce tickled her sides making her squeal again. The popcorn bowl was disregarded as Y/n fell onto the back of the couch squealing louder than before.  
  
"S-Stop! Ahhhh!!! No- NO!" If someone was to hear this catastrophe it would seem someone was being murdered.   
  
"You don't like that? I thought you liked it when I touched you?" Bruce smirked so wide his grin could blind passerbyers. Bruce was leaning on top of her, tickling her as she squirmed beneath him. She was completely out of breath and her cheeks were as red as a lobster.

"N-not like this! Eeek!" Tears were forming in her eyes from all the laughing. Bruce pulled away with a smug look as Y/n caught her breath. However, their cute moment was ruined by the buzzing of a phone. Bruce reached over to the table picking up the black phone and handing it to Y/n. She sat up trying to calm down.

"Hello?" Y/n answered leaning back into Bruce who happily wrapped his arm around her stomach.   
  
"Y/n! There's been an incident down at the bank, it would be nice if Twilight could make an appearance as of now!" Raymond yelped through the phone, gunfire was evident in the background. Y/n sat up straight and flicked the channel to the news which showed the catastrophic scene.

"I'll be there in five minutes." Y/n climbed out of Bruce's comforting embrace and ran straight to her room. Bruce's eyes remained fixated on the tv screen while he urgently messaged Alfred.

"Your not going out there, are you?" Bruce stood up wandering over to her bedroom where her door was shut. That was odd.

"Well, it's kind of my job, so I have to." Y/n pulled on her twilight suit, throwing her utility belt into a seperate black tactical bag. She threw on some long pants over top and pulled on her boots. She strapped a bullet proof vest to her chest and threw her hair up into a ponytail before walking out into the hallway.

"Do you think you could give me a ride, my cars out of service for the minute." About a month ago Y/n's car was blown up during a bombing incident with some insane criminal, so it wasn't a complete lie that it was 'out of service' she still had the wheel.

"Yeah of course." The two bolted down stairs and sped off towards the bank.

"Pull over here and stay in the car, if someone comes get down or drive off." Y/n pressed a quick kiss to Bruce's lips before running off into battle.

"Alfred how far away is my suit?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Raymond!" Y/n marched over to her boss.

"I was expecting Twilight."  
  
"She's here, I had company couldn't walk out in the suit could I?" Y/n stripped off her pants and pulled on her utility belt and mask. She tied the ribbon in her hair and moved from behind the car. She chucked her bag at Raymond and sent him a wink, "Wish me luck."

Twilight climbed up the outside of the building, after climbing in through a back window she surveyed the scene. About twenty hostages were insight including about six employees. There were about fifteen crooks total, five out front, three on the left wing, three on the right wing, one guy shouting orders in the middle of the room and the rest were stuffing bags with money and jewelry from the safes.  
  
"You know, Sunday is supposed to be my day off, could this not have waited until tomorrow?" Y/n jumped down from a ledge and walked towards the crook in the centre of the room. "And anyway, what are you supposed to be exactly? Cause I know for a fact that the dark knight has much better cheekbones than you do." The crooks had thought it would be comedic to wear masks, the main one was wearing a batman mask and it looked hilarious.

"I didn't know the mask looked that bad." A voiced boomed throughout the room.

"Ahh, speak of the devil. Nice to see ya batsy, I was just saying how utterly ridiculous this man looks, he doesn't have your chiseled jawline." Y/n kicked his legs from beneath him making him kneel. She leant behind him her face close to his cheek. She plucked the cheap plastic mask from his face tossing it aside. She squinted at him, "Didn't I kill you already?"

The man let out a horrible laugh, Y/n cringed as she stood up straighter. She pulled the mask back on his hideous face, "Maybe you do look better in the mask." She sent a kick to the side of his head knocking him unconscious.

"Who's next then? Robin? NightWing? Is that the Hulk? Wrong fandom buddy." Y/n took off taking out crooks left, right and centre. Batman took the left and she took the right. The battle was over rather quickly, the criminals splayed in extremely uncomfortable positions across the rather large bank. 

"Well, it's always a pleasure working with you bat brains." Twilight sent him a week before strutting out of the room. Y/n quickly ran out behind the building here Raymond was waiting for her. She pulled back on her outfits from earlier and quickly led a team inside.

Batman stood in the centre of the room his foot was pinning down a criminal who had started to squirm.

"Is that everyone?" Y/n asked, her gun was pointed in front of her as she signalled for her team to fan out and survey the area. Batman simply nodded in reply.

"Alpha team secure the hostages tied up in the back room." Y/n commanded into her radio, Batman's brow lifted as he question the girl. He hadn't even told her yet where the hostages were being kept.

"How did you know where the hostages were?" Batman kicked the man in the face knocking him out cold before walking over to Y/n.

"Lucky guess? Anyway thanks for the help Batman." She gave him a polite nod and quickly exited the discussion. She couldn't afford for Batman to find out who she really was. 

Batman's eyes landed on a very familiar black ribbon tied in her hair, and that's when everything fell into place. The stitches, the suspicious behaviour and the kiss, it was Y/n. Twilight had to be Y/n, and he was going to confront her.


End file.
